My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 1
This page covers all information about the first season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which was the current season from September 2010 to August 2011. Episodes 1. Friendship is Magic, part 1 After attempting to warn Princess Celestia about the return of the wicked Night Mare Moon, Twilight Sparkle and Spike travel to Ponyville where they meet Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. 2. Friendship is Magic, part 2 It is up to Twilight and her new pony friends to help the Princess, but it will not be easy. Night Mare Moon challenges the ponies with individual obstacles they must overcome to find the Elements of Harmony before it is too late. 3. The Ticket Master When Twilight Sparkle receives two tickets from Princess Celestia to the Grand Galloping Gala, all of her friends want to go?but who will she choose? 4. Applebuck Season It's Applebuck Season in Ponyville and a short-handed Applejack is determined to complete the harvest all by herself. 5. Griffon the Brush-Off Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash pal around playing pranks on the other ponies, but when Dash's old friend Gilda the Griffon shows up, Pinkie Pie suddenly becomes a third wheel. 6. Boast Busters The arrival of Trixie, a boastful pony with magical skills, irritates the ponies in Ponyville who turn to Twilight to challenge her. 7. Dragonshy Fluttershy must convince a sleeping dragon to move out of town before the plume of black smoke it's producing covers all of Equestria! 8. Look Before You Sleep When the ponies gather at Twilight's for a slumber party, Rarity and Applejack begin to quarrel and threaten to ruin the party. 9. Bridle Gossip When the ponies are afflicted with bizarre and humorous sicknesses they accuse a mysterious zebra named Zecora of placing a curse on them. 10. Swarm of the Century Parasprites, furry little multiplying creatures, descend upon Ponyville and begin to devour everything and it's up to the ponies to find a solution. 11. Winter Wrap-Up Twilight Sparkle does her best to prepare for the upcoming Winter Wrap-Up without relying on her magic to help. 12. Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom is discouraged because she has not received her cutie mark yet, so she aggressively searches out her purpose in life so she can get it. 13. Fall Weather Friends When Rainbow Dash and Applejack compete against each other in the annual Running of the Leaves, competition turns sour and the ponies do whatever it takes to win. 14. Suited for Success Rarity offers to make dresses for her friends for the upcoming Gala but gets in over her head when she tries to incorporate all of their individual styling ideas. 15. Feeling Pinkie Keen Amazed with Pinkie Pie's ability to predict the future, Twilight Sparkle follows her around in order to uncover the source of her incredible abilities. 16. Sonic Rainboom When Twilight uses her magic to give Rarity wings so that she can watch Rainbow Dash compete in a race, Rarity is so taken with her new ability that she disrupts the competition. 17. Stare Master Fluttershy offers to babysit the Cutie Mark Crusaders but quickly discovers that they are more than she can handle. 18. The Show Stoppers The Cutie Mark Crusaders sign up for a talent show hoping to discover their true life meaning and finally earn their cutie marks. 19. A Dog and Pony Show While hunting in the woods for gems for a new dress, Rarity is taken by a group of greedy Diamond Dogs and forced to find jewels for them. 20. Green Isn't Your Color Rarity recruits Fluttershy as a model in hopes of impressing a famous designer with her dresses, but it's Fluttershy's modeling career that takes off instead! 21. Over a Barrel The ponies work to settle a complicated land dispute between the Apple-loosans and a herd of buffalo fighting over the same territory. 22. A Bird in the Hoof Without asking permission, Fluttershy borrows the Princess's sick bird in order to heal it, and the ponies must work together to get it back before she notices. 23. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Frustrated with their lack of success, The Cutie Mark Crusaders seek out Twilight and the rest of the ponies to learn the stories of how they got their cutie marks. 24. Owl's Well That Ends Well When Twilight becomes friends with an Owl who helps her around the house with chores, Spike becomes jealous and fears he will be replaced. 25. Party of One Confused and discouraged, Pinkie Pie goes on a mission to find out why her friends are avoiding her most recent party invitation. 26. The Best Night Ever ' ' Expectations are high for the Grand Galloping Gala, but when the ponies arrive they find that their individual interests in the Gala are not all they had hoped for. Video Clips Meet the Ponies Prior to the premiere of the show itself, seven video clips, each focusing on a main character of the show, were seen on the official My Little Pony website. They are: *Princess Celestia *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity These video clips were uploaded to YouTube on July 23, 2011. Two months later, a profile video clip for Spike was added. Hub Network Promo This was the Hub Network's original promo for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, from December 22, 2010. iTunes Promo Halfway through this season, all further episodes were released on iTunes about 1-2 days after their debut on the Hub Network. Behind-the-Scenes Featurette This video shows stages of how each episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is made. This was one of the series' official YouTube channel's first videos on YouTube, uploaded on June 21, 2011. It was re-uploaded by Hasbro Studios Shorts in 720p HD on November 15, 2013. Music Video On March 4, 2015, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' song got a music video on YouTube. Friendship Fridays Starting on July 1, 2016, the My Little Pony official YouTube channel uploaded two clips from the first season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic every Friday to celebrate something called "Friendship Friday". The first season ran from July 1 to October 28, 2016, with a total of 34 video clips. All clips were removed until November 25, when they were reinstated. Two clips from this season were uploaded on December 16, 2016, followed by another one on December 23, all from one episode. The series currently competes with Transformers: Rescue Bots' Mission Monday clips. DVD & Digital On February 15, 2011, the show became first available in home media through iTunes. The original price was $69.99 -- very expensive for an entire season! Since then, new episodes have usually been released about 1-2 days after their television premiere. Later in 2011, two DVDs were made, and they were only available in limited stores. The complete season boxset was released on December 4, 2012. Celebrationatcanterlotdvd front.jpg|Celebration at Canterlot|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Celebration at Canterlot Adventuresinponyvilledvd.jpg|Adventures in Ponyville|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville Mylittlepony season1.jpg|Complete season boxset|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2010